Yellow Sharpie
by csilove01
Summary: A little short fic on how Huddy could so easily become a reality.


Lisa Cuddy sat on the couch, laptop sitting on the coffee table in front of her. She put down the stack of paperwork she had been working on in exchange for the computer. She opened the myspace homepage and typed in her email address and password. Some would say she was a little old to have a Myspace profile. She wouldn't call it being desperate but she liked to keep her options open when it came to men these days. She looked at her homepage…no new messages. She sighed and scrolled down to look at who was online. A sign flashed under Gregory House's and James Wilson's names telling her that they were also online. She ignored it for the most part and looked at the bulletins that her friends had recently posted. One caught her eye; the headline reading something about a colored sharpie. She opened it and began to read. The bulletin listed the different colored sharpies and beside each read something about your relationship status. She got to the bottom and read that she was supposed to pick the one that most nearly fit her status. She laughed to herself a little before scrolling back up to read over them again. She decided on the yellow sharpie which revealed that she did in fact like someone but was unsure about whether they felt the same. She titled the bulletin "yellow sharpie" and posted it. She sighed to herself, thinking of her "yellow sharpie." He was difficult, God was he difficult and here lately it seemed as though he had been making things even more confusing, every time their relationship looked to be moving in the right direction he did something so…so…House-like.

A few minutes later Cuddy refreshed the page and noticed that House had reposted the sharpie bulletin. The title of his also read "yellow sharpie." She furrowed her eyebrows and thought until she saw that Wilson had sent her a message. She opened it. It read:

"I must ask. Do you like House? Is he your yellow sharpie?"

She smiled and pressed reply:

"What's it to ya?"

She pressed send and waited for his reply.

"I promise that my intentions are pure. I may have some potentially important information."

She struggled with what to say for a moment.

"Well then, if you swear not to say anything…I guess my answer is yes. House is my yellow sharpie."

She immediately regretted sending the last message although she seriously doubted that Wilson didn't already know.

"Good. House likes you. He's told me and if you haven't noticed, right after you posted that bulletin, so did he. Do something about it Cuddy, you know he won't."

And with that the conversation ended. She scrolled back down her homepage and saw that House was still online. She clicked on the bulletin he had posted and pressed reply. Her reply was simple. Two words summed up everything she really could have said.

"Lucky girl."

She sat the computer on the coffee table and walked into the kitchen.

---------------------------------

House didn't really see the harm in posting the bulletin. It was true. He really didn't know if she felt the same. Yes he pretty much shoved her out of his life every time she tried to get near but she should be used to that by now. Affection was hard for him to show. She knew that. Didn't she? He refreshed the page on his computer and it showed that he had a new message. He opened and it and read it, read it twice, three times. He replied:

"No, not really. If she felt the same, I'd be the lucky one."

He realized after he had sent it that that really didn't sound like something he would say at all. He chalked it up to being over the internet and not in person. He was taken aback by her response and felt himself diving into uncomfortable territory.

"What if I told you that she did?"

She knew. This wasn't good. Now, he had two options. Say something mean, hurt her, run away at full speed or, tell her, let it out, be a man…

"Well, you know her a lot better than I do. I suppose I'd have to believe you."

He breathed deep. This was getting way out of his comfort zone. She didn't want another "only sex" relationship. She wanted a REAL relationship and he knew that. That's what he was scared of. Had he been so scared that he would end up hurting her that he had hurt her to keep from hurting her? His head hurt.

"If I know her as well as you say, I think she wants to know how you really feel."

He couldn't really breathe. He reached for his Vicodin and dry swallowed two pills to stop the throbbing in his leg.

"Really?"

He scratched the back of his head. He couldn't be miserable forever, he had to try. He read her reply:

"Yes, House. I do."

This was it. Now or never.

"You're my yellow sharpie Lisa."

-------------------------------------------------

She read his reply. It was so House-like, yet so sincere in its own way. She knew how much it took for House to say that. It would have been simple for others, not for him though and she felt her eyes water and the realization of what they were about to head into.

"And you, Greg, are mine."

Happiness…long overdue for both of them.


End file.
